Harry Potter And The Classroom Of Secrets
by Rog-Goog
Summary: AU:No Magic. Draco,Ron and his pals are all at a high school. Harry aka 'Flash' is the new bad boy joining there.Draco is the virginal leader of the friendship group who just happens to be Flash's guide around school.Will events at the school make it more
1. Prologue: Enter Flash

**Harry Potter And The Classroom Of Secrets**

**Title: Harry Potter And The Classroom Of Secrets**

**Disclaimer: We do not own any Harry Potter characters, stories or anything associated with Harry Potter whatsoever. **

**Pairings:Harry/Draco and many many more**

**Rating: M **

**Warnings: Hot gay action and other rather sexy scenes (homophobes don't look any further!)**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue – E****nter Flash**

The doors slammed open as Harry "Flash" Potter stalked into his new school with his hips swinging in a confident swagger. The hand that wasn't held seductively on his waist, brushed his bangs out of his eyes. He smirked in a self satisfied way.

Flash was tall, skinny, bronze skinned and his forehead held a lightening bolt-shaped scar hence the nickname. His jade green eyes glittered in the light.

Even though he was openly gay many girls swooned at his sexy sight. He had had many lovers and boyfriends and had cheated on them publicly. He had never loved anyone other than his mother and father in his life.

But all this was about to change…


	2. Chapter 1 : Enter Draco Malfoy

**Chapter 1 – Enter Draco Malfoy**

Flash spun on the spot, finishing in a pose of him leaning against the secretary's desk, his arms and legs crossed.

"Oi" he said, trying to catch the secretary's attention, "hi sexy, guess what? I'm new here, so I'm gonna need a timetable, ok honey?"

The secretary, an older woman who's short black hair curtained her plump face, looked rather shocked. She quickly jumped up and scurried over to a filing cabinet that was standing in the corner of the room.

"Name?" She said, flicking through a series of files.

"Harry Potter" Flash yawned, observing his painted nails.

The secretary threw a sheet of paper across her desk and sat down again. She clearly wanted Flash to leave a soon as possible. Flash snatched the paper from the wooden surface and scanned the left column.

"Free period" he smiled and walked to the door, but spun around again, remembering something.

"Oh I almost forgot, who's my guide sweet cheeks?" he asked.

"Draco Malfoy" the secretary replied, not looking Flash in the face.

"Ok … where exactly can I find this Draco Malfoy?" he said getting slightly annoyed.

"Oh the field … he has cheerleading practice"

And with that, Flash swept from the room, in search of the field and his personal guide.

* * *

"Ok girls, that was a great practice, you worked really hard today" Draco called to 'the squad'.

"Phew, I'm beat" Hermione said to Parvarti.

"Yeh me too girlfriend" she replied smiling to one of her best friend's.

From the other side of the field the girls could see the jocks sweat glistening bodies moving towards them … they had clearly had a tough workout too.

As they drew closer Pansy looked up to a tall boy with flaming red hair smiling at her. Pansy shrieked and ran up to her boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. After a few minutes and a slightly inappropriate groping session, Draco decided to step in before things got out of hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" he said attempting to pry the snogging couple apart, "easy does it, we are in a public place you know."

"What?" said the boy with red hair, "oh, sorry". He released his girlfriend, who walked away weak-kneed and smiling. And then he turned to Draco.

Draco was a slim boy, who had a pale complexion and his bleach-blonde hair flopped effortlessly over his dazzling blue eyes. He was very pretty and had an angelic smile.

"What is it Ron?" Draco said to the red-haired boy.

"Oh I was just wondering if you wanna hang out?" Ron said, peeling off his jersey and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Ah sorry I can't, I have to show some new kid around the school" Draco said regretfully.

"What? A new kid?" Ron said in surprise. Draco nodded. "Ah well, sucks to be you mate. Where is this new kid then?" Ron asked.

"Try behind you," said a voice from over Ron's shoulder.

Everyone whipped around to see Flash standing on the grass, with his hands on his hips. He was very good looking in his tight leather pants and cropped rock jacket.

"Whoa" chorused the girls standing in the background. Ron glared at them. Draco raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow. Harry stood there eyeing Draco up and down … this was definitely not what he was expecting.

"I'm Flash"

"Flash?" Ron sneered, "Why would you want to be called Flash?"

Flash said nothing but pushed his hair back casually to reveal a lightening shaped scar on his forehead. He walked up to Draco.


	3. Chapter 2 : Tony's

**Chapter 2 – Tony's**

"So you gonna come out for a drink with us or what?" Hermione asked as they all walked into the locker room.

"Sure why not?" Flash smiled. The girls murmured excitedly.

"Oh great … Freddy Mercury's coming with us," Ron whispered to Seamus. Seamus grinned.

"So where we going then?" Flash asked the group at large.

"Oh, Tony's" Draco said, throwing a couple books into his locker and pulling on his jacket, "yeh, they give us free drinks there"

"Cool, why?"

"Because Ginny's always flirting with the manager" Parvarti and Lavender giggled together.

"She what!" Ron shouted.

"Jeez, take a chill pill man" Lavender said, startled at Ron's angry reaction.

"But she's my sister … that's like gross" Ron protested weakly. And he began to mutter threats to his sister under his breathe. The girls rolled their eyes.

* * *

However when they arrived, Tony's was not exactly what Flash had been expecting.

"A diner!" he said in disbelief.

"Yeh, cool huh?" Draco smiled, walking into the shiny tiled ice-cream parlour, "you didn't think we were actually going to a pub or something did you?"

"Oh no, of course not" Flash said sarcastically, sitting himself down opposite Draco at the nearest table, "the phrase "going out for a drink" just kinda threw me off" he motioned wildly with his arms. Draco laughed.

"You can't have alcohol at like 4 o clock in the afternoon" Parvarti and Lavender said together, wagging a disapproving finger in Flash's direction.

"Sure you can! I certainly would" Pansy interjected.

"That's my girlfriend" Ron said approvingly, pulling Pansy towards him and kissing her neck. The others looked away in disgust and silently decided to change the subject.

"So what time is Ginny gonna be here then?" Hermione asked, desperately trying to ignore the loud slurping noises coming from the couple beside her.

"Actually she was meant to be here with Colin about three minutes ago" Parvarti said, consulting her watch.

"They probably stopped over for a quickie," Seamus said. Everyone laughed. Thankfully Ron was too engrossed in his explicit activities with Pansy to notice what Seamus had joked about.

Then suddenly the doors flew wide open as a boy and girl, glued at the lips, came crashing through them. Ron and Pansy broke apart to investigate the cause of the commotion. Seeing who the couple rolling around on the floor was, they both exchanged amused looks and resumed with their intense snog.

The girl, who was sprawled on top of the boy and pinning him to the floor, briefly lifted her head to try and spot her friends. She then pulled her boyfriend onto his feet, placed his hands on her ass and moved towards the table where the group was sitting.

"Hey Luna, Hey Neville" the girls chanted.

Luna smiled, then without any further comment she fiercely shoved Neville into the nearest seat and straddled his thighs, her long blonde hair falling into his round face.

Flash raised his eyebrows.

"Oh sorry" Draco laughed, noticing Flash's expression, "Flash, this is Luna" he said, pointing to the girl, who was nibbling on her boyfriend's earlobe, "and this is Neville" he said, pointing to the boy.

The couple looked up to see who Draco was addressing and both were shocked to see Flash, sitting in his tight leather clothes and silver jewellery. _Who the hell is this punk? _They both thought.

"Luna, Neville, this is Flash, he's new at the school" Draco informed them.

"Hi … um … nice pants" Neville said, randomly casting around for something to say.

"I think they're sexy," Luna agreed.

"You think everything's sexy," said Hermione, smiling.

"Oh and you don't?" Luna argued, "You're a porn star for Christ sake".

Hermione blushed.

"You're a what!" Flash laughed.

"It's true" Luna said seriously, "She's been doing it since she was fifteen"

Flash raised his eyebrows. _No way_,he thought. But apparently she wasn't joking.

"That's wild!" he said, looking at Hermione in a whole new light.

At this point Ron and Pansy decided to abandon their spicy snog and joined in with the discussion on Hermione's bizarre career choice.

"She's made six movies so far" Pansy told Flash.

My favourite just has to be "Mystic Ray and the Phallic Fantasy"" Luna said conversationally, "that one was hot!"

Everyone nodded.

But just at that moment a blinding flash of light interrupted their talk, as two more individuals joined the table.

"And just where have you been exactly?" Pansy said to the new arrivals in mock irritation, placing her hands on her hips.

The people she was talking to, was a pretty girl who had shoulder length red hair (Flash guessed this was Ron's sister Ginny as they both shared the same hair colour) and a short-ish boy, who had a mousy coloured mop and was clutching a disposable camera in his hands. This was obviously what caused the flash, he thought.

"No-where" Ginny blushed, looking slightly ruffled as she squashed into the seat next to Seamus. The boy seated himself opposite her.

"Well seeing as everyone's _finally _here" Pansy said, casting Ginny a knowing look, "I guess we should order"

"Hear hear!" Ron exclaimed.

"Usual everyone?" Draco asked. They all nodded. "Flash, what about you?" he said, turning to Flash, but before he could answer Ginny interrupted.

"Flash? Who's Flash?" she said, confused.

"That would be me," Flash told her. She and the mousy-haired boy stared at Flash, taking in his rather odd appearance with raised eyebrows.

"He's new at the school" Hermione told them.

"Oh wow!" said the mousy-haired boy, "so it's Flash? That's such a cool nickname! Decent man! I'm Colin by the way"

"Uh … thanks … um … Colin" Flash replied, slightly taken aback by this rather enthusiastic greeting.

"Anyway" Draco pressed on, "Flash what are you having?"

"Just a strawberry milkshake thanks"

Draco disappeared for a moment, and then returned with a tray-full of overflowing milkshakes. He passed them out and sat down with his own large chocolate one.

After a couple of minutes the conversation started to get going again.

"So when's your party again Draco?" Seamus asked, Flash had noticed Seamus watching Draco very closely over the last few hours and he seemed very happy to have an excuse to talk to him. Flash found this rather strange seeing as Seamus was dating Hermione, but decided to ignore his suspicions for now. After all, they had just met.

"Tomorrow night 8 o clock, my place" Draco said as if he had learned the statement off by heart. Seamus smiled. "Flash, you coming?" Draco asked.

"What?"

"Do you wanna come to my party tomorrow night?" Draco repeated.

"It's gonna be amazing" Ron said, "house party's are the best!"

"Sure" Flash said, and he was surprised to find a warm glowing feeling at the thought of being asked to Draco's house party, which he found quite disturbing.

"What are you wearing to the party Hermione? Ginny asked, using her straw to stir the pink coloured milkshake around in her glass.

"Oh yeh!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly, "your gonna love it so much, it's this amazing deep blue velvet mini dress, and it's got these really thin straps, but it's so comfy, seriously. What about you?"

"Oh it's a really lush green velvet full length, but it's got a sexy split up the left leg though, so nice!"

The next half an hour was spent discussing what they were all wearing to the party. Draco had agreed to let Flash come around early to help with the decorations. And Ron and Seamus were deep in discussion of what alcohol they were bringing.

"And Draco, I am so gonna get you pissed out of your mind!" Ron shouted across the table, downing the last of his third milkshake. The sugar seemed to be going to his head.

"Oh, I don't know" Draco said uncertainly.

"Oh, come on Draco! You have to! There's no point in having the biggest party of like the century and not get shit-faced!" Pansy argued, also finishing off her third milkshake.

"I'll think about it" Draco said dismissively. Pansy then turned to Flash.

"You have to help us, can you believe he's never consumed an alcoholic drink in his entire life?" Pansy whispered very loudly.

"Not to mention he's never had a relationship of any kind with anyone" Hermione joined in, "not even holding someone's hand". "But I suppose that doesn't change the fact that everyone in the whole school fancies him".

Flash stared incredulously.

"Thanks for that" Draco said, but he was smiling.

On the opposite side of the table Neville and Luna had started again with their hot love make-out. The entire diner was watching them in shock. Looking around they realised the attention they were attracting and decided to move their steamy scene into the toilets.

Once within the confines of an empty cubicle, Luna reached for her bag that she had carried in with her and extracted from it a long piece of silk which she tied around Neville's mouth as a gag and also retrieved a heavy duty pair of pink furry handcuffs.

This item reminded Neville particularly of their first "time" together. It had been on a balmy summers evening. Luna's parents were out of town and they had the house all to themselves. Luna had shown Neville her bedroom, which was large and painted blood red with shocking pink furniture. The middle of the room consisted of a giant, king-sized, heart shaped, reverberating bed. Neville had been thrown down onto it, surrounded by colossal pillows and cushions covered in sequins and fur. Luna had stood at the foot of the bed, dressed in a black PVC cat suit. She was wearing very high-heeled boots, and the zip on her suit was pulled down so low that it almost completely revealed her upper half. She smiled at Neville seductively and ran her finger down from her tongue and through her cleavage. Neville was shaking with fear.

"Don't worry Neville," she had said, "it's perfectly natural to feel nervous on your first time". She cracked her whip.

But now it was two years later and Neville was no longer nervous, he had had a lot of practice.

Luna walked up to him and handcuffed his wrists to the water pipe running up from the toilet he was sitting on. His trousers were pulled low around his ankles and his shirt was ripped open.

"Oh wait" Luna said, realising something, "we need some whipped cream". She winked at Neville then quickly hurried out of the toilets to find some. Neville was just getting comfortable when the door of the toilets swung open, in walking a group of Japanese tourists, who had obviously wandered into Tony's to use the loo. Neville struggled urgently, trying to break the handcuffs, but they were too strong. He prayed the tourists wouldn't see him, but it was too late. His struggle had notified them of his presence. They all whipped out their cameras and started taking endless photographs. Two small children at the front of the group were pointing and laughing at Neville in his leopard print boxers. Neville tugged and pulled at the handcuffs, but they would not break.

After a minute or so Luna came back holding a can of spray whipped cream. When she saw the commotion in the bathroom she stopped and stared, transfixed in terror. A moment later the door swung open again and Neville was horrified to see all of his friends gaping at the horrendous site before them.

_Ground please swallow me_, Neville thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 3 : Party! Party! Party!

**Thankyou to all ofyour reviews and questions. Note: we do appreciate them so please continue.**

**Warning: Attempted rape**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – Party! Party! Party!**

Draco stood in the porch, smiling sympathetically at his weeping mother, who was cowering at his feet.

"Don't worry mummy, I'll be fine" he said, patting her on the back, but his mother simply howled even more.

"My boy! My darling boy!" she choked, hugging his head with unnecessary force, "what will you do without me? What will I do without you? Oh my darling boy!" she snivelled.

"Oh for crying out loud Narcissa!" Draco's father, Lucius, bellowed from the driveway, "we're going away for twenty-eight hours! I think he can manage!"

And with that he stormed up to his wife and dragged her into the Mercedes.

Narcissa screamed in desperation and struggled to get back to her son, but the car door slammed shut before she could attempt escape.

"There's $200 in the biscuit tin Smushy Pooh" she shouted from the open window, tears still dribbling down her cheeks, "spend it wisely, and don't forget to brush your teeth and get to bed on time…" her voice trailed away as the car rolled down the driveway and into the street.

"Goodbye mother" Draco called to the moving car, waving at the outline of his mother's face, which was pressed up against the back window. She blew him a kiss, then another, and then another until the car disappeared from view.

"Phew" Draco sighed, walking back into the house.

* * *

Flash tore through his wardrobe, frantically searching for something suitable to wear to Draco's party.

"No" he said as he pulled out an Elvis Presley style silver sequined suit, and he threw it onto the mountain of clothes that covered his bed.

"No" he said again, this time extracting a pair of hot pink silk trousers.

"Hmmm" he hummed as he removed a sparkly green feather boa. He held it up to himself in the mirror, shook his head, and then threw it onto the clothing mountain, which wobbled dangerously.

After an hour or so, Flash finally decided on a pair of taut black jeans with rips around the knees, a tight black t-shirt, which bore a skull design on the front and back, big chunky Goth boots and masses of heavy silver jewellery.

Flash admired his reflection in the mirror, turning left and right to survey angles.

"You" he said to his reflection, "are a love machine". He winked at himself in the mirror, then realising the time, quickly pulled on his rock jacket and ran out the door.

* * *

Flash walked down the cold street, his hands in his pockets and his head lowered against the fierce wind. He looked around, searching for the house numbered 79, when he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Whoa!" he said, staring up at the magnificent white mansion that was Draco's house.

Tall green hedges lined the long gravel driveway that lead up to the large double glass doors.

Flash blinked as he crunched up the driveway and knocked on the door. He could hear movement behind the opaque glass, and then suddenly, the door was pulled open, revealing Draco standing on a tiled black and white floor. He was wearing a red shirt and a pair of baggy black jeans.

"Hey" Draco smiled.

Flash's heart beat very fast as he looked up into Draco's handsome face.

"You gonna come in or what?" Draco asked.

Flash couldn't seem to find his voice; he merely nodded and stepped over the threshold.

Draco's house was much larger on the inside than what it looked from the street. The ceiling was raised to the roof and covered in a range of colourful muses. There was a long balcony on the upper floor, hanging over the main hall, and tall spiralling steps leading up to it. There were many doors leading to other rooms and tables and sofas were scattered near to the walls.

"Come on, I'll show you around" Draco said.

Flash looked down into Draco's bright blue eyes and for a moment they just stood and stared at each other.

The next two hours were definitely the best Flash had ever experienced. They spent a while in Draco's room; head banging to his vast music collection. They found the decorations they were going to use in the attic and had a hilarious half hour attempting to hang them from the ceiling. They decided to take a break and went swimming in Draco's outdoor pool.

"Looking good!" Draco joked as Flash appeared from the conservatory, wearing a pair of Draco's orange swimming trunks.

Flash rearranged his face into a most unconvincing not amused expression and jumped into the pool, splashing Draco all over.

They swam up to each other and started flicking water into each other's faces. They both laughed and heaved themselves onto the side of the pool, out of breathe. Flash turned to Draco.

"So … is it really true?" he panted.

Draco looked confused, "is what really true?"

"You know. Yesterday. At Tony's. Hermione said that thing," Flash looked down at the sparkling water and swirled it with his foot, "that thing about you never having had a relationship with anyone."

Draco didn't say anything. He looked away, trying to hide his red face. He nodded.

Flash's heart began to beat very fast again, "well … why is that?" he asked.

Draco hesitated, and then said, "I guess I've just been waiting for the right person". His voice was very small and barely distinguishable.

Flash's heart was now racing so fast, he was sure Draco could hear it thumping inside his chest.

"Well, who?" Flash asked, his voice not much bigger than Draco's.

With what seemed to be great difficulty, Draco managed to look Flash back in the face, "I don't get what you mean"

"What would the right person for you be like?"

"Well … " Draco began, but he stopped, "No, it's just stupid," he said and he went to get up but Flash caught his hand.

"No. Come on. You can tell me." Flash said, pulling Draco back down to his level.

"Well … " Draco paused, "someone sweet I guess. And kind. And funny. And … and … " he paused again, "and who could take care of me. And then I could take care of them." Draco finished, his face extremely flushed.

Flash smiled and nodded, "I know what you mean" he said … "me too"

Draco beamed.

* * *

"Party! Party! Party!" Ron shouted as he ran through the door, covered in silly string, a party hat balanced lopsidedly on his head and a party blower sticking out of his mouth. He stopped and looked around the empty hall, "where is everyone?"

"They're not here yet you nonce," Draco laughed as he walked from the living room and into the main hall.

He and Flash had just finished setting up tables of food and alcohol as Ron had burst through the door.

"It's only seven o clock" Draco reminded him, "I said to be here at eight, remember?"

"Oh" Ron muttered, "ah well, anyway you should see the amount of booze we've got Draco. Seriously!" He ran up to the open door and shouted, "Oi! Seamus! Hurry up mate, we wanna get pissed!"

A moment later, Seamus came backing through the door, dragging two huge beer kegs along with him. Colin and Neville followed, carrying four crates of lager cans between them.

"OMG Ron!" Draco stared incredulously at the mass of alcohol Ron had just ordered his friends to bring into his house.

"And that's not all mate" Ron grinned, rushing out the door and returning a minute later with three crates of Bacardi Breezer, six bottles of Vodka perched on top of them.

"Are you done now?" Draco asked in shock.

"Almost mate" Ron said, reaching into an inside pocket and out of it he pulled a large bottle of Absinthe.

"No way!" Flash exclaimed, grinning at Ron and the bottle.

For all Ron hated Flash he couldn't help but grin back at this appreciative reaction. "I know!" he said and both him and Flash laughed.

By nine o clock the entire house was packed and Flash was certain that most of the school had shown up.

An hour later, the girls finally arrived, parading around in the most sluttish clothing imaginable. Pansy had even been mistaken for a prostitute.

Meanwhile, Ron had persuaded Draco to take a shot of Absinthe, who enjoyed the rush so much that he asked for another, and then another until Ginny discovered them all sitting around in a dark corner and rescued Draco from the evil clutches of her brother.

"But I want more alco-ma-hol" Draco protested as Ginny steered him into a chair.

"Not at that percentage you don't" Ginny said. She then told Draco to stay where he was as Colin, drunken and swaying, came towing her off to an empty room.

However, Draco did not stay, he waited for Ginny to disappear then gleefully ran to the drinks table and downed a glass of Vodka, not even bothering to add tonic or coke.

"This is the best party ever!" Draco shouted above the thumping music that was issuing from the immense speakers on either side of the stairs.

Twenty minutes and four shots later, Draco took to the dance floor, jumping up and down with his arms waving wildly above his head.

"Duh-nuh-nuh-nuh, nuh-nuh, nuh-nuh, can't touch this!" Draco sang along with the speakers.

At which point, Flash, who was equally drunk, but still conscious, decided to check up on him.

"Draco?" he hiccoughed.

"Yeh?" Draco replied, still jumping up and down with tremendous energy.

"Are you ok?"

"Actually … no" Draco came to an abrupt halt.

"Do you want to sit down?" Flash asked, concerned.

Draco looked incredulous, "hell no!" he said, "I meant, I needed another drink"

"Oh" Flash nodded understandingly, "lets get a beer."

But they didn't get a beer. They got five. And both were close to intoxication. (Don't try this at home kids)

By eleven o clock, everyone was so canned that they began to vomit and pass out. Others however, just got horny and dragged each other off to deserted rooms. A gang of girls (including Hermione, Pansy and Luna) was outside, rolling around on the patio as they threw masses of tampons into the pool, watching them swell rapidly. Parvarti and Lavender were making out in a corner.

In the meantime, Draco decided it was time for some quality entertainment.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he shouted into his microphone as he climbed onto a table in the middle of the hall, "I proudly present to you," he slurred, swaying over the edge, "me! In a spectacular performance of the greatest song ever made!"

Everyone applauded as the music started and they all joined in as Draco sang in the most dreadful key.

"I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic!" he shouted along with the crowd, "you can brush my hair!" he sang, running a hand through his shiny blonde mane, "undress me anywhere!" and at this he ripped off his shirt and swung it above his head. Everyone cheered. "Imagination!" he continued, falling to his knees and running his hands down his chest, "that is your creation!"

And it was at this point that Flash entered the room. He was astonished by what he saw.

The crowd sang along with the music, "come on Barbie, lets go party!"

Then Draco screeched in a deafeningly high pitched voice, "uh, uh, uh, yeh!"

"Come on Barbie, lets go party!" the crowd sang again.

"Oooh oooh!" Draco squealed. Then he ran to the edge of the table and stage dived into the crowd.

Ron appeared at Flash's side; both had sobered up slightly in the past hour.

"What the hell?" Ron shouted as he watched the topless Draco being lugged through the house.

"Tell me about it" Flash said still overwhelmed with shock.

"We have to go and get him," Ron said urgently, and the two of them shoved their way through the crowd to where Draco was.

Flash pulled Draco to the floor, while Ron ambushed the throng.

"Get out of the way you fat pussys!" He barked, raising his fists in a threatening manner.

Flash hauled Draco up the stairs and into the safety of his parent's bedroom. He was joined shortly after by Ron, who was sporting a large purple shiner on his left eye.

"What happened to you?" Flash asked.

"Oh it's nothing, just some crazy bitch smashed my head into a door."

They left the paralytic Draco in the bedroom and went downstairs to get some more booze.

But half an hour later, they were called to the rescue again, when they heard screaming and the sound of Draco's voice coming from outside.

"He must have climbed onto the bedroom balcony," Ron said.

"Shit"

They both ran outside with everyone else and strained to get a better view.

Seamus was ogling at what he saw.

"Oh no" Flash muttered to himself when he saw the source of the turmoil and he buried his face in his hands.

Draco was standing stark naked on top of the roof, a bed sheet tied around his neck as a cape.

"Look at me!" he yelled into the crowd below him, "I'm Superman! I can fly!"

And taking a few steps back, he launched himself over the edge. Everyone screamed as he plummeted downwards. Then there was an enormous splash as Draco fell into the pool.

* * *

"Draco?" said a distant voice, "Draco can you hear me?"

Draco felt a sharp blow to his face.

"Whatdyuwan?" he slurred, trying to discern the blurry shapes before him.

"Yeh, he'll be fine," said another voice from the corner.

"I'll keep an eye on him if you want" offered another.

"Thanks Seamus," came the second voice again, "we'll be downstairs if you need us"

There was a loud bang and the room became silent.

Draco blinked and his bedroom came into focus. He was lying on the floor; a bed sheet wrapped around him. A figure was standing by the window, his back turned on Draco.

"Seamus?" Draco croaked, attempting to support his shaky legs.

The figure didn't answer, but slowly turned around and moved towards him.

Draco was lifted off his feet and felt a stabbing pain as he was slammed into the wall. Seamus had Draco's hands pinned and was pressing his warm body against him.

"WTF are you doing?" Draco shouted, still in great pain.

"What I should have done three years ago" Seamus said in a peculiar tone of mingled anger and desperation.

He brought his face very close to Draco's and licked his cheek.

Draco screamed in revulsion.

"No Please don't hurt me, please," he whimpered as Seamus opened up the bed sheet that was still wrapped around Draco, "help! Help!"

There was a hammering sound of footsteps rushing up the stairs and then the door suddenly burst open as Ron and Flash came sprinting through it.

"Urgh!" Ron yelled when he saw the cause of Draco's screaming, "Seamus, you sick freak, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Flash tore Seamus off of Draco and threw him on the floor. Seamus kicked upwards, catching Flash where it hurts.

Flash fell to the floor.

Seamus got to his feet and raced towards the door, but Ron caught up with him and shattered an ornamental vase over his head.

Seamus collapsed. Unconscious.

Ron, Draco and Flash all gasped huge amounts of air.

No one said anything.

Then all of a sudden, Draco began to sway dangerously.

Flash jumped to his feet just in time to catch him.

Draco fainted in his arms.


	5. Chapter 4 : The Classroom Of Secrets

**Chapter 4 - The Classroom of Secrets**

Draco was lying on the sofa, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a cold flannel pressed against his forehead.

"There you go Smushy Pooh," Narcissa cooed, handing Draco a hot bowl of tomato soup.

"Mummy?" Draco said in a snuffled voice, accepting the bowl with trembling hands.

"Yes my dear?"

"I want to go to school," he said.

"Oh darling, you can't! You are too ill!" She objected.

"But mummy, I've been off school for a week. The cheerleading squad needs me. Please mother please," Draco pleaded.

"Oh Draco, how can I deny that innocent face?" she said, sweeping a strand of Draco's hair from his forehead, "alright, I will take you to school, but you are to come straight home if you feel any worse, ok?"

"Thank you mother"

Narcissa stood up and paced the living room, "I told Lucius not to go on that trip! I said to him that you needed me here. But did he listen? Of course he didn't. And look what happened. My poor little Smushy Pooh gets the flu! You were dreadfully ill when we came back, you know. It's a good thing those little friends of yours were here to take care of you. Although I must admit, I was surprised you didn't ask permission before letting a few friends come round. But never mind, it's not as if you did anything terrible together is it, my sweet little prince?" she smiled.

Draco didn't answer, but hastily drank his soup.

* * *

Draco shifted restlessly in his seat. He usually enjoyed Professor Lupin's history classes, but he was still preoccupied after so much time off school. He was even quite relieved when the lunch bell rang, as he was keen to talk to his friends. He needed more information on what had happened at the party. His memory was still very hazy.

Professor Lupin remained seated at his desk as the class filed out of the room. He was obviously in no hurry to leave. He appeared to be engrossed in his marking but looked up immediately when he heard a movement by the entrance of the empty classroom.

His new arrival closed he door and sauntered over to Lupin's desk.

"Hello gorgeous," Lupin said, grinning wolfishly, "come over here where I can get my hands on you."

"I've really been looking forward to this"

"You and me, both, babe," Lupin said, wrapping his arms around the object of his desire.

His sweetheart moved in for a deep and passionate kiss, panting slightly.

"I want you now"

"Whatever you want, big boy," Lupin whispered, "whatever you want"

Sirius grinned.

* * *

Draco sat down with his lunch tray and mauled a piece of carrot with his fork.

Hermione glanced at him anxiously, "Draco," she said, "are you ok?"

"If you want," he said, absent-minded.

"Draco you seem a bit distracted, are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Ginny asked, placing a concerned hand on his shoulder.

Ron and Flash exchanged nervous looks across the table. They still hadn't discussed the events of Saturday night with anyone. And they didn't really intend to.

"No, I'm fine," Draco reassured them.

The girls still looked unconvinced but didn't press the matter any further.

"Does anyone have a history textbook I can borrow?" Pansy asked the group, "I left mine in my locker and I need to get started on my essay."

"Oh yeh, I do," Draco said, rummaging around in his bag for it … "what? Its not in here."

"Maybe you left it behind," Ron suggested with a mouthful of potato.

"I must have," Draco sighed, "ah well, I better go get it, will you watch my food?"

He then hauled his school bag onto his shoulder and trudged out of the canteen.

Draco slouched down the corridor, his hands in his pockets. Lost in thought. _What happened that night of the party? _He thought to himself. _Why are Ron and Flash acting so weirdly? I thought they hated each other. What's going on?_

He had been asking himself these same questions over and over for the past week. But no one seemed to be able to give him any answers.

Draco sighed again and turned the doorknob that lead to Professor Lupin's classroom … when all of a sudden …

"Aaaarrrrgggghhhh!" Draco screamed, "OMG!" He sprinted out of the classroom as fast as he could.

Professor Lupin and Sirius the janitor were making crazy naked love on the desk. Their clothes and sex toys were scattered all over the floor and their bare bodies were tightly intertwined.

"My eyes! My eyes!" Draco screeched, falling to his knees, "Oh my virgin eyes!"

People in the corridor stopped and stared.

"What's going on?" They all asked, shocked.

"Male fornication!" Draco yelled, "Male fornication on the teachers desk!"

Everyone around him poured into the classroom. Many screamed, others laughed and some even started retching.

By this time the entire canteen had flooded down the corridor to investigate the cause of all the noise.

Colin Creevey was at the front, his camera at the ready. He pushed his way to the front of the throng and clicked.

* * *

Draco was carried into the Principal's office on a stretcher, breathing deeply into a paper bag. Flash at his side.

Professor Lupin and Sirius were already present in the office (fully clothed now and highly embarrassed.)

Dumbledore - the principal – was sitting behind his desk, looking slightly dazed.

They all sat, sniffing at the distinctively aromatic atmosphere of the Principal's office.

Even though Draco was still traumatized, he found himself oddly soothed by it.

They all breathed in deeply and sighed.

A shadowy figure was standing behind Dumbledore's chair. He moved into the light revealing a long hooked nose and a sweep of greasy black hair.

There was a small intake of breathe at his sight.

"Hello," he greeted the room in an exceedingly menacing tone.

"Snape," Lupin said in a nervous voice.

"That's Vice-Principal Snape to you," the man corrected him, then he moved swiftly around the desk and bent close to Draco, "Now," he said in a dangerously calm voice, "Draco, you are, as I have been told, the eye witness at the erotic homosexual spectacle that took place between these two men, are you not?"

Draco fanned himself wildly with his hands and breathed into his paper bag again. He nodded.

"Well, do you think you could do us the courtesy of retelling the story?" Snape asked.

"I … think … so," Draco said in between gasps.

Snape sneered nastily at Lupin and moved back behind Dumbledore, who was giggling quietly to himself, then said, "Proceed"

It took Draco almost two hours to tell his version of the story as he regularly began hyperventilating or fainted. This happened particularly when he had to describe the exact sexual position that Sirius and Lupin were found in.

They, in the meantime, simply turned redder and redder as the story progressed.

Dumbledore however, didn't pay the slightest attention and even wandered outside halfway through the story, taking with him a very curious looking cigarette.

"And that's how it happened," Draco finished, obviously relieved that his torture was over.

"Thank you Draco, that will be all," Snape concluded, but before he could say another word, Narcissa Malfoy burst through the office door, a crucifix held before her as she darted into the room.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed, piling a blanket over Draco's head and holding him close to her, "Get away from my son!" she screeched at Lupin and Sirius, "Spawn of the Devil! Evil! EVIL!"

Dumbledore giggled.

"Oh bless my poor son!" Narcissa howled as Draco struggled to get out of the blanket.

Then suddenly another figure glided into the room, dressed in a long black cloak. A priest.

"Oh holy spirit," he chanted, kneeling down next to Draco and sprinkling holy water over his head, "bless this child for the horrors he has witnessed, bless this child for the horrors he has told, and bless his young innocent soul."

The priest prayed. Draco wriggled. Narcissa wailed. Dumbledore giggled and everyone else just stared.


	6. Chapter 5 : Shopping Confessions

Chapter 5 - Shopping confessions 

It was the next day and Draco woke up to his father screaming at the morning post, he hadn't been feeling his usual self, Ron and Flash were still avoiding him and his constant questions.

After cushioning his tootsies into a pair of fluffy white slippers he wandered over to the door, his white silk nightie flowing. He toddled downstairs to the kitchen and saw the source of his father's yelling.

The front page was covered with a large censored picture of the 'events' of the previous day.

It was labelled 'Male fornication on school campus'

He snatched the paper out of his father's hands, who then stared blankly into space.

The article read:

_**Male fornication on school campus**_

_A school student, one Draco Malfoy who is head cheerleader of the Hog high squad, found two of the schools male employees in a compromising position. The accused were found making "crazy naked love" sex on the teacher's desk. The two employees, Professor Remus Lupin 37, and Sirius Black 38, the schools janitor were said to have been involved before the incident occurred. The embarrassing episode is said to have arisen on previous occasions before as well but has not been witnessed. The two teachers have lost their jobs after a certain_

_Narcissa Malfoy 34, ambushed the schools governors insisting on an immediate end to their career. Draco Malfoy is said to be deeply traumatised by this event and is having counselling, there is also rumours that he will be shipped off to an asylum by the end of the week._

_Cont pg 26 column 2_

**Picture and story submitted by school newspaper editor Colin Creevey **

"Oh my god, I'm gonna kill you Colin!" Draco muttered angrily to himself.

* * *

"COLIN CREEVEY! Get your short annoying camera snapping ass right here now!" Draco yelled as he stormed into the homeroom.

Colin immediately paled and tried to hide behind his camera… this was unsuccessful.

Draco wrapped his hands around Colin's neck and attempted to throttle him.

"You are a lying little worm, Creevey " Draco snarled. "I" BANG "AM" BANG " NOT " BANG "CRAZY" He said between banging Colin's head against a locker door.

Parvati screamed

"What the hell is wrong with you Malfoy!" Lavender yelled.

"FUCKING PISS OFF YOU LESBIAN BITCH" Draco yelled back. A/N please do not take any offence to this comment!

The cheerleading squad gasped.

Lavender's eyes bulged, "you swore" she whispered, "that is against the cheerleaders code of conduct, you could be kicked off the squad for that".

Draco started sniffling quietly, and slowly released Colin's neck.

Hermione walked up to Draco and put her arms round his back while he started sobbing into her shoulder earnestly.

"Ibeensoupset" snivel "itsjustsohard" snivel, Draco mumbled sadly.

"There there Draco" Hermione said as she patted him on the back. "It'll all be ok in the end"

"How do you know that?" Draco sobbed.

"Sometimes believing is all we have" Hermione consoled.

A/N Yes this quote is off Team America, we love that film it rocks! fcuk yeh!

* * *

"I don't fucking believe this" Lupin shouted, throwing the morning newspaper down on the table.

Sirius sat in silence; he was slightly frightened at this unusual behaviour on Lupins part.

"Why are you being so irrational baby? It's not the end of the world… we have each other" Sirius said softly.

"We were just shagging" Lupin shouted angrily.

"But you said you loved me" Sirius exclaimed, confused.

"No I didn't, the only thing we had in common was that we both like your penis, and now I don't even have that!" Lupin yelled.

"Well excuuuuuuse me! Mr I-cant-get-it-up-without-taking-a-Viagra-pill" Sirius said indifferently.

"Well fine then, were through! if you insult my manhood, you insult me you insensitive bastard!" Lupin said hotly, before turning on his heel and storming out the room.

Sirius felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes; he hadn't even meant those mean things he had said. But that was it… it was too late…

It was over.

* * *

It was now mid-afternoon, and Draco had finished his lessons for the day, so he decided to head back home for some recovery over his embarrassing debut. He had been lucky to not of been kicked off the squad, but they had decided not to hold it against him, as he had been so upset.

Draco was lying on his stomach in his bedroom on his bed, reading some magazine about a transvestite who was pregnant. He was bored out of his mind.

He sighed heavily before dropping the magazine on the floor and turning onto his back to look up at the ceiling.

He led there thinking for a bit about what could have happened at the party.

After 10 minutes he had become bored but he knew it had something to do with himself, Seamus and a wet tongue. (At this point he cringed inwardly at himself).

What does that have to do with anything? He thought to himself.

Lying there on his back he was about to drift off when he heard a loud knocking at the front door. Huffing angrily he got up from his comfy sleeping position and walked towards his bedroom door, but not without walking past the mirror, he caught a glimpse of himself and saw that he had major bed hair and unsuccessfully tried to smooth and neaten it down.

He walked downstairs and opened the front door, there stood Flash. He was standing very awkwardly on the front porch holding a bunch of yellow roses.

"I…um...heard you were really upset at school today, and I bought you these, I…er hope you are feeling better now. He said sheepishly, holding out the bunch of lovely flowers.

Draco blushed slightly and took them from his hands. He smelt them thoughtfully before replying.

"They're lovely. Thank you, it was very thoughtful of you" Draco replied quietly.

The two stood awkwardly before Flash brought his eyes to meet Draco's; they stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Draco looked away shyly to look at his feet instead. Flash swore he saw a small blush colouring his pale face.

_He is so cute, thought Flash attentively. _

Draco plucked up his courage before asking,

"So do you want to come in?" He asked calmly.

"Actually I wondered if you wanted to come out with me" Flash replied gently.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, confusedly.

"I wondered if you wanted to go to the mall with me?" Flash replied.

"What you mean like a date?" Draco said excitedly.

Flash stood there blankly for a few moments, he wanted it to be like a date, but he didn't know whether Draco wanted the same.

Unknowingly to him Draco did.

"No just as friends" Flash lied.

Flash noticed a slight frown pass over Draco's sweet and innocent face.

"Oh…ok" Draco said unenthusiastically.

* * *

"Aw that is so cute! I just wanna snuggle up to it all day" Draco said lovingly, at the little brown teddy bear who was holding a bunch of red roses.

"Uh Draco? Who are you talking to?" Flash asked.

Draco turned round eagerly, holding up the teddy. "The bear! Isn't it the most adorable snugly little thing you've ever seen in your life?" He said ecstatically.

"Um…"

"I wanna get it, I wanna get it!" Draco exclaimed.

He reached into his handbag and pulled out a little silk purse, he looked inside.

"Oh shoot I don't have enough money," Draco said sulkily, and began to sob again, he was very emotional these days.

"I'll get it for you" Flash offered.

"Are you sure?" Draco said wetly.

"Of course" Flash said. _I would do anything for you babe. _

"Oh Flash, thank-you so much!" Draco said running up to Flash and hugging him tightly.

Flash went rigid…all over. A/N I think you know what we mean here!

They broke apart; while Flash was standing stiffly looking embarrassed and hoping that Draco hadn't noticed the bulge in his pants. Flash shifted uncomfortably trying to free his leather boxers.

"I'll just um…go and um…pay for this…" Flash said awkwardly, pointing to the teddy bear in Draco's arm.

* * *

"So um where did you go after you paid to for the teddy-bear? You ran off pretty urgently" Draco asked interested.

Flash wanted to tell him the truth. He had run off to the bathroom to get rid of his boner over Draco's little hug, but instead he decided that it would be best for both of them to lie. "Um…nowhere".

"Oh ok" Draco said casually, before pulling out the teddy bear, coddling it and talking in baby talk at it.

_A bit later on _

"So um what's your favourite colour Flash?" Draco said stirring his strawberry milkshake with his straw.

"Purple and gold, but don't you dare tell anyone, what's yours?" Flash replied.

"Pink and silver" Draco responded.

They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, until Draco broke the ice.

"Flash, I was thinking of naming my teddy-bear Harry after you" Draco said softly.

_Oh dear god, Flash thought to himself "Oh um that's great, real nice of you, really worth 22 dollars" he said unconvincingly. _

Draco smiled gently at Flash and went back to cradling his teddy bear.

Before Flash was about to do his head in, hearing Draco make affectionate baby talk to his teddy bear. Draco looked up remembering what he wanted to ask Flash.

"Flash, can you do something for me?" Draco asked.

"Sure" Flash replied.

"Okay good, but before I tell you, you have to take the cheerleaders oath of truth." Draco said.

"The who's what of huh?" Flash asked, confused.

"The cheerleader's oath of truth" Draco replied "Jeez Flash get with the program" Draco said jokily

"Oh" Flash said.

"Okay what you need to do is raise your right hand, like this". And Draco, raised his right hand in the air and showed him the hand gesture. "And then put your left hand on your heart like this" Draco then said putting his left hand over his left breast where his heart would be. Flash copied Draco's movements and was now poised ready for this what-cha-ma-call-it, cheerleading thing.

"And now repeat after me, I Flash" Draco said.

"I Flash" Flash imitated.

"Have decided to take the cheerleaders oath of truth," Draco said.

"Have decided to take the cheerleaders oath of truth" Flash duplicated.

"And I promise to follow it, and abide by the rules" Draco then said.

"And I promise to follow it, and abide by the rules...most of the time" Flash said cheekily, before putting his hands back on the table. Draco did the same.

"Good enough I suppose" Draco said friendlily.

"Good, Good" Flash said with a charming smile. Who was now thinking, _the things I do for this guy, first the teddy bear and now this. _

"So um what is the oath of truth?" Flash asked, interested.

Draco smiled at him warmly before clearing his throat and putting his hands in the previous gesture.

**The cheerleaders have gathered to make an oath **

**We have two rules, you must follow both **

**To share, to care and never ever swear **

**To always try our very best and put our rivals to the test **

**With these rules you have our blessing **

**They will guide you and hold you with caressing **

**Now you must swear, with honour and with pride **

**To take our oath in your stride. **

"I guess there's no going back then?" Flash asked questioningly.

"No way mister" Draco replied with a hint of seriousness.

"I guess you can now tell me what's on your mind?" Flash asked calmly.

"Yeah...Flash what happened at the party at my house?" Draco asked seriously, leaning slightly over the table, he was looking directly at Flash.

_I guess there's no way out of this one Flash, Flash thought. Unless _

"Well you know..."he hesitated, "Seamus tried to snog you, and you said no...and well he did other stuff... but it's not really that important". Flash finished. Flash didn't want to lie but he didn't want to see Draco upset and worried over a bastard like Seamus.

"Okay, but you would tell me if there was anything else though right?" Draco asked, uncertainly.

"Of course I would" Flash said, lying through his teeth. "I took the oath of truth didn't I" he said solemnly.

"Yeh I know, I just wanted to make sure" Draco said softly, before smiling.

"So your okay then? I mean you're not upset?" Flash asked, at this point he wanted nothing more than just to kiss Draco right here and now.

"No I'm fine, I know I'm safe with you looking after me". Draco said sweetly.

_He is so sweet thought Flash considerately. I wonder what he'd do if I tried to kiss him. _

He looked at Draco for some kind of sign, but obviously received none.

_Oh well I won't know until I try. _

Flash decided to take some action, and moved out of his seat and went to sit in one, right next to Draco. He took one of Draco's hands and gave it an affectionate squeeze and then looked up to Draco, who was looking at him expectantly. Flash leaned down towards Draco's pink full lips, while Draco turned to look right into Flash's eyes.

Flash leaned down a little bit more, their lips were almost touching, almost...

"Hey guys!" they heard the loud voice calling at them.

Flash immediately looked up at the unexpected visitor and let go of Draco's hand. Draco was a bit slower to react but when Flash let go of his hand he frowned slightly, and placed that hand and his other in his lap, and looked down at them sadly.

"Hey you guys! We sure didn't expect to see you here" the visitor or rather visitors said, they were Ron and a slightly flushed Pansy, taking seats on the opposite side to Draco and Flash.

At this point Flash was inwardly frowning heavily. _Jeez I get this close and then it all gets ruined. _

"So what have you guys been up to then?" Ron asked.

"Oh nothing really doing a bit of shopping, the usual" Flash replied. "What have you guys been up to?" Flash however didn't need to be a genius to know where the two young lovers had been, for a start Pansy was flushed, and secondly Ron's jumper was inside out. _Sly guys real sly. _Flash thought to himself.

"Bout the same" Ron replied hotly. Looking slightly embarrassed, Flash grinned at this before turning to Draco, he was still looking at his hands dejectedly. He hadn't even said hi to his friends yet. _I guess he's a bit hurt, or thinks I'm too embarrassed or something. _Flash thought to himself once again.

"Draco honey, how have you been, I heard you were upset at school today, are you okay now?" Pansy asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeh Pans I'm okay now, just a bit tired I think I'm gonna hit home in a minute, get some rest recover, you know the drill". Draco replied.

"Yeh its probably for the best mate, you should rest, then you'll be back to yourself again tomorrow". Ron said comfortingly.

"Yeh, I guess you're right Ron, I'll see you guys tomorrow then, Bye" Draco said almost sadly. It was obvious he didn't want to be around anyone at the moment.

"C ya Draco" chorused Ron and Pansy together.

"Bye Draco" Flash said forlornly, as he watched Draco go out the door. He sighed sadly, which earned him weird looks from Ron and Pansy, but they shrugged it off and started making out hotly. Flash wanted to chase after Draco and tell him that he really liked him and that he didn't mean to hurt his feelings. However he was afraid that Draco might tell him to piss off. He had never been refused before, and decided he probably wouldn't handle it great. He glanced back towards Ron and Pansy who were now in major lip-locking mode, he sighed greatly again.

_What have I got to lose? Flash asked himself. He jumped up quickly and rushed towards the door. _

"Mmm...Flash...mmphf...where you going?" Pansy asked loudly towards where Flash was running, still slightly kissing Ron's lips.

"Gotta go see a guy" Flash shouted back, not bothering to look around at the partially snogging pair.

Pansy looked at him and watched him go out the door; the door swung shut, shrugging she continued to lock lips with Ron.

* * *

Flash could see Draco not too far away in the distance, he was slightly slouched over and it looked like he had his arms wrapped round himself, as if he was trying to keep out the cold. Flash continued running towards him, and was finally nearing Draco.

"Hey Draco, wait up!" Flash called, finally catching up with his moving destination. "Do you want me to walk you home" he offered kindly.

Draco looked up at him slightly, but continued to walk. "Yeh, okay" he replied softly.

They walked in silence next to each other, until they were outside Draco's house, Flash knew this was his only chance.

"Draco about back at the milkshake place, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything, I just didn't want them to see us doing that yet, that's all, and I do care for you a lot, and I thinkIfellinlovewithyouwhenIfirstsawyou but I didn't want to tell you cause I was afraid you didn't feel the same way but I do care about you a lot" Flash said hastily, he took a much needed breath, waiting to see Draco's response. Draco just stood there looking at him for a few moments. Flash was about to leave, but Draco spoke before he could.

"Do you really, I mean do you really love me?" Draco asked wetly. He had tears in his eyes and wore a sort of hopeful look on his face. He looked so cute.

"Of course I do, I just wanted you to know, otherwise I would of gone back home and beat myself up for not telling you" Flash replied.

"Oh, well I like you a lot too Flash" Draco said happily.

Flash couldn't believe his ears, he wanted to jump for joy, but contained himself and decided to just smile charmingly at Draco instead.

"That's...great, I mean really great...um so do you wanna go out with me then?" Flash asked, barely containing his excitement.

"Of course, I'd love to" Draco answered delightfully.

"YES, Woo hoo, this is gonna be great, we can hug and kiss and do all other kinds of stuff"...he looked at Draco who was looking at him confusedly with his hands on his slender hips, as if to say 'not until I'm ready mister', so he decided to change his course. "I mean um we can do that stuff when you know you're ready, which is cool, I can wait, I know you're new to all this". Flash said breathlessly, he looked at Draco who was looking at him smiling warmly.

"I know what you mean Flash, you don't need to explain it to me" Draco said softly. Flash smiled at him affectionately, he was about to say something but before he could he had an armful of Draco, he pulled him close, and put his head in the crook of his neck. He smelled lush, like vanilla and strawberries. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but which was only at tops three minutes. Flash gently pulled away, while Draco looked at Flash again before speaking.

"Flash, I love you too, and this is one of my happiest moments in my life...next to when I was made the head of cheerleading club...but still its one of my greatest" Draco said sweetly, before smiling at Flash angelically, which made Flash weak at the knees. He took one of Draco's small elegant hands in one of his larger ones, before he spoke.

"I know what you mean, I love you too, but I'm afraid I need to head home now", at this point he felt Draco's hand grip his tighter as if he'd never see him again. "But I'll see you tomorrow, I promise" Flash said determinedly.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then, love you" Draco said, he smiled at Flash as he opened the gate to his drive. He began to walk up it towards his front door.

"Love you" Flash replied as he watched Draco's small form disappear into the front door. Flash had a small happy smile on his face.

Flash started walking away and was about to turn round a corner away from Draco's house, when he heard light footsteps behind him. He twisted round quickly: It was Draco again.

"What are you-" he was about to finish, but he felt Draco's warm lips over his. It wasn't a fiery kiss, but was sweet and tender, but still deep and meaningful. It was over far too soon.

"For you're travels" Draco whispered next to Flash's face, before turning around to walk away once again. He looked over his shoulder to look at Flash one last time for the night, he had his bottom lip between his teeth, as if still debating if it was a good idea. He had a smile on his lips as well.

Flash didn't say anything just watched as Draco's retreating form became smaller and smaller once again. He continued on his way home.

His smile was bigger now.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long to put on, but it is really long, And sorry if you think its too rushed but it fits in with the rest of the story.

C ya

Rog-Goog-Kate

xxx


	7. Chapter 6 : Picnics And Avengers

**Chapter 6 – Picnics and Avengers **

_3 weeks later_

A long drunken groan. "Gimme anothva fucking beer man!" Sirius slurred loudly.

"Are you sure you haven't had enough pal?" The bartender asked.

"What do ya fucking mean man?" Sirius replied hotly.

"Well people _do_ tend to get violent when they have consumed too much alcohol" the bartender informed him.

"I AM NOT FUCKING VIOLENT YOU ARROGANT PRICK!" Sirius shouted, throwing his tankard at the wall.

"Right that's it! Get out my bar you fucking bum! You've been coming in here every night for the past three weeks, now get out!" the bartender exclaimed, "Billy, Joe" he shouted to the backroom, "We got a 15/22 drunken asshole out here!"

Two large men emerged from the backroom, cracking their knuckles.

Sirius looked up at them drunkenly, "Heeeeeeeeey guys, you wanna buy me a drink?" He asked, "This asshole here," he said pointing to the bartender "won't gimme another fucking beer, so you wanna be a pal here and help me out?" Sirius said giving them a big cheesy grin.

The two thugs walked towards Sirius…

"OW!"

* * *

"BLURGHHH…" Sirius retched loudly from the back alley of the pub. He was lying on the floor, vomiting profusely. His nose was bloody and he had a black eye.

When he had emptied his stomach he sighed heavily and flopped forwards into his own spew, little did he know, someone was watching … and waiting.

_Later on…_

Sirius lifted his head and groaned, "Ow my head … wait a minute … who's there?" he asked the darkness as he heard a movement in the background.

A shadowy figure stepped out from behind a large steaming dustbin, "Hello Sirius," The mysterious figure said, "Yes, I know who you are"

"How? I mean, who the hell are you?" Sirius said confusedly.

"That is for me to know and you to never find out," the figure said.

"What d'ya mean bitch?" Sirius demanded angrily.

The figure ignored him, "Come into my office … er … we are already in my office by the way" the person said.

"_This_ is your office?" Sirius jeered while looking around the urine stinking alleyway.

"Yes, well if you don't mind, lets get back to business please!" he said irritably.

"Uh okay" Sirius said, bemused.

"Well" the figure said rubbing his hands together, "As you probably well know, you were dumped exactly three weeks ago … um … or was it? … No it was three weeks ago, anyway, you Sirius Black were dumped by your lover Remus Lupin … and may I ask you something? Have you ever wondered whose fault that was?" the figure asked, leaning forwards a little.

"Uhhh, mine?" Sirius replied, pointing to himself.

"No, you idiot, it was Draco Malfoy's, dimwit! I thought that bit was obvious!" the figure sneered.

"Uh okay, whatever, what's your point?" Sirius asked, bored.

"Think Sirius think! If Draco Malfoy had never walked in on your intimate love affair, you would not have lost the one true love of your life, would you?" he prompted.

"Hey, wait a minute … your right! It was his fault!" Sirius realised.

"And that my friend, is where I come in" the figure said, smiling.

* * *

_At school_

A cluster of people were crowded around a large pink poster that read:

**Senior Prom **

**5th November**

**6 till Late**

**Look Classy **

Girls squealed in utter excitement and their boyfriends groaned.

"Oh my God I gotta figure out what I'm gonna wear!" the girls squeaked and rushed off.

Flash moved forwards and read the poster. _Yes!_ He thought to himself,_ this is perfect!_

* * *

"Ron, where the hell are we going?" The irritated group asked loudly from the backseat.

"You'll see" Ron told them.

The four of them were blindfolded. Ron and Flash were in the front seat, smiling broadly.

The car came to a sudden halt.

The group of people in the back lunged forward and collapsed into a heap. They all whimpered in pain.

"All right guys this is it!" Ron said happily.

"Finally! Can we take these stupid things off now? My hair is getting all messed up!" Draco declared, tugging at the blindfold over his eyes.

"No not yet!" Flash exclaimed frantically waving his hands.

"Jeez" They all huffed and folded their arms.

Flash and Ron helped all the others out of the back of the car, (Neville was lugged out of the boot) and stood them all in a line.

"All right guys you can take the blindfolds off now," Ron told them.

"No wait I wanna take Draco's blindfold off!" Flash said excitedly.

He walked up behind his lover and pressed his crotch against Draco's supple ass.

Draco shifted uncomfortably. He could feel Flash's hot breath in his ear and on his neck. Flash was obviously getting more and more excited by the second, so Draco decided to take drastic measures.

"A BEE A BEE A BEE BEE BEEE!" Draco screeched unconvincingly as his blindfold was pulled off, and he ran round in circles, flapping his arms wildly.

Everyone stared at him with their eyebrows raised.

Draco stopped screaming and stood on the spot, fiddling with his thumbs, "there was a bee" he mumbled sheepishly.

The group exchanged looks, then, suddenly, realising where they were, stared around in awe.

They were standing on a low grassy cliff top. It was spread out very widely and surrounded by tall green trees. Butterflies danced around them.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Hermione said wetly.

Ron and Flash grinned proudly.

"It was all Flash's idea," Ron informed them, "But I just thought we could have a nice little picnic, you know, all together"

Pansy stared at him incredulously, "Since when did you go all soppy romantic like?" she asked, "You know I think you've been spending a bit too much time with gay people" she said, smiling.

Everyone but Ron laughed. Instead he turned a bright red and quickly changed the subject.

"Okay everyone, we need to get everything set up" he called to the group, "come on guys! … motor!"

Hermione, Pansy, Luna, Neville and Draco all began to unload the car while Flash pulled Ron into a corner.

"Listen," Flash said quickly, lowering his voice, "has Draco asked you about the whole Seamus thing lately?"

Ron frowned confusedly, "No, why? … I thought you told him?"

Flash looked uncomfortably at the ground, "Well … I kinda did … but … I _may _have left a few things out"

"What! You lied to him? Oh my God that is so not you" Ron smiled.

"It's not funny!" Flash exclaimed, irritated, "It's a really big problem!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't think he believes me anymore, because Seamus keeps following him around everywhere and dropping hints"

"Well … I spose that's not _too_ bad" Ron tried to reason.

"Yes it is!" Flash insisted, "If he finds out that I lied to him he might … break up with me. And I don't want that. And anyway, it's not just that … I don't want him to know the truth, its just too horrible … I don't wanna hurt him" Flash added in a small voice.

"Well, yeh, I get that," Ron said, "But, I don't see how Seamus following Draco around is gonna do too much, you know?"

"But it will!" Flash continued, "Seamus knows we can't go to the police because you would get arrested for GBH. And even if we did make a statement they wouldn't believe _us_, I mean, have you any idea how much alcohol we drank that night? And on top off that, Draco would get seriously done if his parents' found out that he had held a party. Seamus is just trying to fuck everything up for everyone because he's a nasty little shit!" Flash finished, red in the face and breathing heavily.

"Whoa, take it easy man," Ron said, looking very taken aback, "I mean, I know you love this guy but please, take it easy"

"Your right, I'm sorry I brought it up, it's just … its really getting to me, you know?"

Flash glanced sideways and noticed Draco bounding towards them with a wide grin on his face, "Listen, we can talk about this later" he said quickly as Draco reached them.

"Hey Flash" Draco said happily, "look what I brought!" and from behind his back he pulled out his teddy, "It's Harry bear!"

* * *

The group settled down onto the checked blanket and handed out the food. They were all immersed in loud conversations.

"Don't you just love that movie Draco?" Pansy asked. She stopped and looked around, "Draco? … Draco? Hey, where'd he go?"

Flash stared around and spotted Draco in a corner, Harry bear on his lap.

"Would you care for more tea Mr Harry bear?" Draco asked politely, pouring a cup of imaginary tea into an invisible cup.

"Oh my God" Flash said embarrassingly.

"Draco, what are you five?" Ron shouted across the clearing, "Get over here!"

Draco looked startled.

"And put that stupid bear in the car!" Ron added angrily.

Draco gasped in shock and the covered the bear's tiny ears with his hands.

"Oh dear God" the group muttered together, rolling their eyes.

Draco stood up and gathered together his imaginary tea party things, taking them, with Harry bear, to the car.

"Goodnight Mr Harry bear," Draco whispered softly, stroking his teddy on the head and wrapping him tightly with a blanket, "would you like mama to sing your favourite song before sleepy time?"

Draco waited for a moment and then said, "Okay then," he took a deep breath then sang in a soft low voice:

**Hush little teddy, don't be afraid,**

**Mama's gonna buy you a great big spade,**

**And if that spade don't dig too deep,**

**It means that spade was rather cheap,**

**Hush little teddy, don't get upset,**

**Mama's gonna buy you a giraffe pet,**

**And if that giraffe gets too big,**

**Mama's gonna do you a little jig,**

**Hush little teddy, don't you cry,**

**Mama's gonna buy you a chicken pie,**

**And if that pie is out of date,**

**The chances are, it will inflate,**

**Hush little teddy, don't make a fuss,**

**Mama's gonna buy you a mini bus,**

**And if that mini bus don't drive,**

**You're still the cutest bear ever to be alive.**

"Goodnight Mr Harry bear," Draco said again, and he kissed his teddy on the head before leaving the car to join his friends.

Draco sat down on the blanket and snuggled up to his boyfriend's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Flash smiled and stroked Draco's hair affectionately.

On the opposite side of the blanket Neville and Luna were tickling each other's noses with their own.

"Wanna go some place more private?" Luna said softly.

Neville's eyes widened, "No Japanese tourists this time though?"

Luna smiled, "No"

"Promise?" Neville asked.

"Promise" Luna breathed, moving in for a passionate kiss.

They stood up slowly, not breaking contact with their lips and moved behind a tall oak tree, out of view.

"Ahem, yes well" Ron said, "Anyone want some more cakes? Sandwiches?"

Draco reached for a watercress sandwich and began to feed it to Flash.

"Aw how sweet" Hermione smiled, tilting her head to one side as she watched the loving couple feed each other, "I wish Seamus was here" she sighed.

Ron looked suddenly uneasy.

Flash however, was too busy nibbling at his watercress sandwich with Draco to notice.

"Why didn't you bring him?" Pansy asked.

Hermione sighed again, "Oh, he said he was too busy with his schoolwork. But I mean, I haven't even seen him for about four days now"

"Aw honey," Pansy said sympathetically.

Hermione smiled.

Meanwhile, Draco had his arms wrapped around Flash's neck and was moving in towards him, their faces were very close. But Draco suddenly looked around to see Hermione and Pansy staring at the two of them with wide smiles.

"Um … would you like to go somewhere … um … else?" Draco asked Flash quietly.

"Yeh" Flash replied, "That'd be good"

Draco smiled, took Flash's hand and pulled him behind another tree.

"Aw, this is all so romantic!" Pansy said happily.

Ron grinned and pulled Pansy towards him for a soft kiss but just as their lips were almost touching a large black bird came flying out of a tall tree and did its business on Ron's shoulder.

Pansy screamed and Ron retched.

"Yeh, real romantic" Ron muttered sarcastically.

* * *

Draco pushed Flash gently against the tree and brushed his lips with his own.

"Listen," Draco said quietly, breaking contact with Flash's lips and staring down at the ground, "I'm sorry about earlier, you know with the whole 'bee' thing. It's just that, you know, I don't think I'm ready for _that_ kind of thing yet"

Flash looked slightly embarrassed, "yeh, um, about that, I'm sorry too, I guess I just kinda … lost control, you know?"

Draco nodded, "so, do you forgive me?"

"Yeh! Of course! It was my fault anyway … I'm sorry"

Draco smiled and kissed Flash again. Much more passionately this time.

* * *

Once Ron had finally managed to cleanse himself from 'bird deposit' he sighed heavily and said,

"I need to pee, I'll be back in a minute"

But little did he know, the blanket was caught slightly in his trousers.

The moment he stood up, the entire picnic, including the jug of orange juice, was thrown over Pansy and Hermione.

They both shrieked in revulsion as the picnic dripped from their clothes and hair and they ran round the clearing their hands flailing, squealing hysterically.

"Oh come on!" Ron said in disbelief.

* * *

Flash and Draco were now sitting on the ground, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Flash?" Draco said, looking up into Flash's intense emerald eyes.

"Mmm?" Flash replied.

"I love you" Draco whispered.

Flash beamed "I love you too," he whispered back

Draco snuggled his head back to Flash's chest. He moved his hand round Flash's back and slid his hand very slightly under his shirt. Draco could feel his boyfriend's heartbeat quicken slightly.

They both sat on the ground, holding each other; silently watching the small squirrels crawl over the leaf-strewn earth.

They both sighed happily.

* * *

"OH MY GOD RON! GET THIS FUCKING CRAP OFF OF ME!" Pansy screamed, so loudly that Ron and Hermione had to cover their ears.

She was about to scream again but she stopped very suddenly.

"What … what's that noise?" She asked nervously

The three of them stopped and listened anxiously. There was a faint buzzing sound nearby. They all turned around slowly to see a cluster of bees flying towards them.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Pansy and Hermione screamed again as the bees chased their still food dripping clothes.

"BEE BEE BEE BEE BEEEE!" They both yelled together … Genuinely this time.

* * *

Hello little people! We're having a poll to see what you think Draco should wear to the prom. Should he wear a suit? or a dress?

Email us and say what you think ... we need to know.

P.S Sorry this chapter is so late and thanks again for all your reviews!


End file.
